<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patton’s Extraordinary Playlist by SanderRohde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129058">Patton’s Extraordinary Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde'>SanderRohde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comas - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Magic induced, Music, Please check it out, Sleep, Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist inspired this, all sympathetic dark sides, it’s a good show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patton wakes up after a week in a Magic-induced coma, he discovers he can hear what people think. In song! Warning: Doesn’t purposefully include songs actually from Patton’s playlist. The title is a reference, and the sides singing are not Patton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus ‘The Duke’ Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patton’s Extraordinary Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. My strategy here is to write whenever I feel like it, and continue what people are leaving kudos on. This one is one I was thinking about since the new episode, so I hope you enjoy, I guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton woke up, drowsy and ragged. What happened yesterday? Oh, he remembered now. It was… that. Hard to explain when you’re tired as heck. He rubs his eyes. Where was he? It looked like his room, but felt older, like more time had passed since he was present and aware of things. To affirm his suspicions, Janus teleported in with some ice. </p><p>“I was worried, Patton. The next time you decide to be conked out for a week, tell me so I don’t have to ask everyone else to help me prepare for me to take the wheel as Interim Morality. It’s been a trainwreck, believe me. I know you work hard, as hard if not harder than I do, but juggling roles like I’m in the circus while spending the rest of the time by your side is a busy schedule. And I am happy that you’re awake, Patton.”</p><p>Janus’ eyes were outlined in dark circles and streaked with tears. </p><p>Patton tried to speak, but his hand went over his mouth. </p><p>“You need water, Pat. Please. Otherwise, your voice will be hoarse.”</p><p>Janus then summoned  water. </p><p>Patton happily drank the water. </p><p>Janus then summons a notepad. </p><p>“It can’t hurt. Rest your voice, OK? I am truly worried about you, I can’t tell you enough. You do need to recover, though.”</p><p>His watch beeped.  </p><p>“Sorry, Logan’s locked himself out of his computer again.”</p><p>His watch beeped again. </p><p>“Roman is still feeling terrible. What else is new?”</p><p>His watch beeped again. </p><p>“Virgil and Remus (and a few others) are still on for game night. We’re going to play Codenames. Virgil has a sort of truce going with me right now. He needs me, but he’ll never admit it. Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>Patton looked up at Janus a second, then looked down again and sipped his water. He took a pen, and scribbled a note down in the notepad.<br/>
It read,<br/>
“Thank you. For everything. And make sure to tell everyone I’m awake, OK?” </p><p>Janus looks toward Patton. </p><p>“Will do. I meant to do that anyway. And while I’m doing my job, I might as well take a break to get you some food. What kind of food will you want?” </p><p>Patton scribbled again. </p><p>“Pancakes, if that’s ok with you.”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>1 week ago</p><p>Janus had the sneaking suspicion something was wrong. He was able to go to the light sides now, seeing as he was accepted, and all that. He would never abandon the dark sides, though, and he always didn’t forget his origins. </p><p>A day after that, he decided to scan the mind palace again (and the mind coliseum for good measure, too) and noticed… sleepy energy coming from one particular area of it. It didn’t have Remy’s touch to it, however, so he didn’t know what it was. Well, he had an idea of what it might’ve been, but that was due to something he’d just heard about, never truly met, save for a brief deal several years back. With ‘several’ meaning Before Dark Sides time. </p><p>He felt a pull towards this particular room, and it was a bit of a shock when he saw who exactly was in there. Actually, scratch that, not too much of a shock. But certainly enough for checking around the room, seeing a half-bit-into Apple, and quickly clearing it for evidence. </p><p>His eyes started to tear up. He would say it was stress, when he was even maintaining his specific role and form in the mindscape and mind coliseum, but it was most certainly that an Apple like that could only be found from one particular individual. And if she did this, what the hell was her motive? </p><p>He started thinking,’ what would Chidi do? What would Michael do? What would Eleanor, Jason, Tahani do?’</p><p>The Good Place was his favorite show, and he always referenced it when he needed a break, no matter the fact that the god damn trolley problem was in the last one so much. He decided to do the easy thing: keep taking care of Patton while impersonating Patton. He was only just accepted, but Patton? Patton was needed, especially now. It was certainly an Eleanor, Jason, Michael sort of thing to do, and that was very him, but he knew their world would collapse otherwise, and he felt for them, especially Patton. </p><p>—<br/>
“Hey, kiddo (the bitter taste on his tongue made him not want to continue, but he worked around it)”  “I heard you needed me?”</p><p>Thomas stared at ‘Patton,’ with a distant look in his eye. </p><p>“Never mind. Forget I summoned you.”</p><p>“But wait! Why did you summon- ?”</p><p>“Not your problem, now leave before I make you leave.”</p><p>“OK, then, kiddo (there’s the taste again).” “Call me if you need me!”</p><p>—<br/>
“Hey, kiddo (he had thoroughly washed his mouth after the thing with Thomas)” “I think you needed me?”</p><p>He had the slightest suspicion that if he had said “you called?” Roman would immediately know who he was, and they weren’t on good terms. Well, neither was him and Patton, but Patton was easier to forgive. </p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. The dragon witch is gone, and I have no clue where they went.”</p><p>Oh, so it was a business call. Confound it.  Wait? Dragon Witch? He had an unconscious Patton… With an apple…</p><p>“I’ve gotta go. Talk to you later?”<br/>
—<br/>
“Hey, kiddo, (the taste was still bitter, but more bearable now he’d said it a few times),” I’ve heard you had a problem…”</p><p>“Just in time, Patton, although I want Janus for this one, too. I think he’d enjoy this just as much as you will.”</p><p>‘Patton’ made a face. </p><p>“Is it about philosophy?”</p><p>Logan looked surprised. </p><p>“It is, how’d you know?”</p><p>Janus has more important things to do. He’d go back to Logan’s once he felt comfortable. </p><p>—</p><p>“Hey, friendo (he isn’t even trying anymore, and a tear escaped his eye),” I binged The Good Place again.”</p><p>Virgil is tense, “The dragon witch is loose. Also I don’t know where Patton is, as you’re certainly not him.”</p><p>Janus slowly shapeshifted back. </p><p>“What gave it away?”</p><p>“You weren’t trying.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Now what do you want?”</p><p>“It might be best if I just showed you.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Wait a minute, is that-“</p><p>“Yeah, that’s Patton.”</p><p>“He looks so peaceful. Wait, what did you do to him?”</p><p>“Nothing at all. I am worried as well.”</p><p>—</p><p>“... and so we bribed the dragon witch to let you out of your enchanted sleep, and maintained being you during all of it!”</p><p>Patton writes, then holds up, </p><p>“You look like me, but also I know you’re not Janus. Or Virgil, for that matter.”</p><p>“Oh, that? I’m Remus. I handle the more minor Patton problems, so that I have time to do my job! Not like Janus, he’s been full Janet, all the time!”</p><p>—</p><p>Exactly a day after he realized the Dark Sides were looking out for him, Patton heard something. It was coming from Roman’s room. It was soft and muffled, but it was there. It sounded like a song. </p><p>“Her name is Yoshimi<br/>
She's a black belt in karate<br/>
Working for the city<br/>
She has to discipline her body”</p><p>Patton took a few breaths. And listened further. </p><p>“'Cause she knows that it's demanding<br/>
To defeat those evil machines<br/>
I know she can beat them”</p><p>Patton listened again. It sounded... venty, like no one should listen to, but he just couldn’t resist listening to it. </p><p>“Oh Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots eat me<br/>
Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots defeat me”</p><p>Patton was drawn to the sound. He knew it was bad to be drawn to a sound like that. Especially one like this. But he was. </p><p>“Those evil-natured robots<br/>
They're programmed to destroy us<br/>
She's gotta be strong to fight them<br/>
So she's taking lots of vitamins”</p><p>Around him, a chorus started singing. It sounded like even Logan was singing in this one, and it was out of character for Logan to sing, so Patton wondered why. </p><p>“ 'Cause she knows that it'd be tragic<br/>
If those evil robots win<br/>
I know she can beat them”</p><p>If the subject matter wasn’t already so… revealing, Patton would have thought Roman would have sung it alone, at the very least, but no. There was the chorus again. </p><p>“Oh Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots defeat me<br/>
Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots eat me<br/>
Yoshimi”</p><p>Perfect harmonies, too, and they hadn’t even practiced those!</p><p>“'Cause she knows that it'd be tragic<br/>
If those evil robots win<br/>
I know she can beat them”</p><p>He now hears Janus’ voice in the main harmony line. Now Patton knows it’s probably something weird, because Janus- well, Janus was always very insecure about his singing voice. </p><p>“Oh Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots defeat me<br/>
Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots eat me<br/>
Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots defeat me<br/>
Yoshimi they don't believe me<br/>
But you won't let those robots eat<br/>
Yoshimi”</p><p>It ended, and Patton had to stop himself from clapping. What? It was a good song! Worrying, but good. With limited energy, he summoned his phone, and looked it up on there. Hmm. It had Yoshimi in it, which was something very unique. Searching Yoshimi led to him finding exactly the song he wanted. He summons his powder blue headphones, and listens to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music</p><p>Actually a link this time<br/>https://youtu.be/AzlMeTxVdH8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>